The Pain Of A Broken Heart
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Kakashi sits alone. Pain is coursing through his heart. Anko meets him at a bar and makes things horrible for him. What will he do, now that he knows a secret that could destroy her? Only one way to find out.


**Disclaimer! - Boo. I don't own Naruto. I only own the sadness of my broken heart. The broken heart that's been trampled on a million times. I will wait for the right moment and then I will grab you and hold you tight.**

**Warning(s)- well I don't know how far I'm going with this but there will be mild swearing. I think. **

**The pain of a broken heart**

Kakashi sat. He sat on the roof of his house, staring at the bright moon that hung over head. His legs were crammed up against his body, his head resting on his arms. He wasn't tired, just in pain. His faced was burdened with it.

_She walked up to him and rapped her arms around his neck. He looked up and seen her dark eyes burrow into him. His smile was hidden behind his mask but she saw the corners of his mouth curl up. _

"_Boo. What are you doing here? Without even telling me about it. Goof," Anko laughed as she sat down beside Kakashi ordering herself a glass of rose wine. He brought his own tequila to his mouth, lowering his mask, and taking a sip. He was starting to pull it back up when she grabbed his hand._

"_Leave it down. Please. You look so much better without it."_

_He shrugged at her and left it down. His white skin almost brightened up the darkish bar. She felt her cheeks go red and she looked away as the waiter brought her drink over to them. _

"_What's the matter? You look so depressed."_

"_It's nothing. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. What would Asuma say if he saw you here with me?"_

"_Oh. That's all? Don't worry. He is away on a mission. At least he was yesterday. I don't know about know." _

_Kakashi struggled against the sigh that needed to escape his lips. Instead he just stared at the list of drinks. Anko didn't even realize the pain that was spread across his face. She just sat there, sipping at her wine, smiling. Kakashi wanted to shake her, to point out the obvious. _

"_Anko? Do you really like him? I mean, is he the one you see spending the rest of your life with?" Kakashi asked, hoping that she would get the indirect hint. But of course this was Anko we are talking about. She wouldn't get the hint if it was printed across his face._

"_Yeah. I guess. There are some things that get on my nerve, like the way he's always with Kurenai. But he can't do that today. She's on a mission, too. Haha."_

_Kakashi put his glass down on the table and turned toward Anko. Was she really too blind to see the truth? Did she not see that Asuma was having an affair? Asuma and Kurenai were away on a mission? She must not have known that they were only saying that to make sure she wouldn't get suspicious. She was such a fool._

_She was such an adorable fool. He pulled her around to face him and leaned closer to her, kissing her gently on the lips. She blushed, but did not stop him. She only moved closer to him. She thought she could get away with it, if only for a minute. _

"_Kakashi? Kakashi? What are you doing?!" Asuma shouted from the doorway. He moved over to where Kakashi and Anko were sitting. He grabbed Kakashi by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to his feet. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!" _

"_Kakashi looked anywhere but at the angry man holding him up. Anko screamed and Asuma slapped her. She fell to the ground, her lip bleeding slightly. Kakashi gasped, unable to control himself, and punched Asuma in the face. He dropped him and Kakashi scrambled out the door, closely followed by Asuma._

"_What the hell did you do that to her for?! It was all me!" Kakashi hollered back to Asuma as they raced through the streets. He stopped and Asuma crashed into him._

"_You were fuckin kissing my girlfriend! What else was I supposed to do?! Let her get away with it?! Was that what I was supposed to do?!"_

_Asuma punched Kakashi and he fell to the ground. It wasn't supposed to be like that. They were friends. They weren't supposed to be hurting each other! Kakashi struggled to his feet and let Asuma punch him again. He couldn't fight back. It wasn't right._

"_I'm sorry! I couldn't let you cheat on her! How would she feel if she knew you were out with Kurenai that whole time?! It's not right Asuma! Why should you be allowed to fuck with her but I'm not?!"_

_Asuma stopped with his fist raised. He looked like he had seen a ghost or something as Kakashi decided to leave. He didn't know if were the right thing to do but it was something._

He rubbed his aching cheek and looked around, expecting to see someone there, ready to strike him. He couldn't believe he was just going to let Asuma get away with hurting Anko. He wanted to be the one with her but she would probably just go back with Asuma. They always did.

"Hey. What are you doin up here? Shouldn't you be with the one you love to protect?" A voice asked from behind him. He jumped and blushed as Anko came over and sat beside him. She snaked her hand into his and smiled.

"Oh, Anko? Shouldn't you be with Asuma?"

"No. We're over. He dumped me for Kurenai. Kinda sad really. He just gets back and –"Anko was cut off quickly as Kakashi kissed her. It was sweet and deep, just the way they liked it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hehehe. Wow. That was completely spur of the moment. I like it. No I hate it. It's too fuckin cliché! No fair. -.-' Sorry. I'm not a fan of cliché. Hehehe. I just find it easy to write. . 

Love ya and review!

Gaaras left hand man

See you soon!


End file.
